Jedi
by FTW Dragon Caesar
Summary: The Sith have many fans. People copying their rules, but not really them.One boy has the dark side in him, but supports the Jedi and the light. When he joins the Jedi, people think he is the chosen one. Will he help the Jedi, or fall due to his dark side powers?


Crack! Bash! The rain and thunder hit the ground hard. The day was worse than miserable. The weather was like the world was suffering. The planet Banecala, was a dead and lifeless planet, controlled by the Sith. But a different kind. The Sith had the rule of two, so they weren't truly the Sith. But they trained in the same way, and truly admired them.

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"GET HERE NOW, BEFORE YOUR BODY BECOMES A DECORATION ON THIS FLOOR!"

A child of the Sith was being treated like a slave, an animal. The Sith were trying to train him, but the evil wasn't effecting him. But the dark side was. He used his emotions to fight, but he didn't want to be evil in any way. He was being dragged to a forest, to survive a severely tough course too see whether or not he was worth of being trained fully.

As the Sith Master dragged the child along, he felt something. A feeling of danger. A danger he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the-

BANG!

Blaster bolts hit the Sith Master, causing him to violently fall back onto the ground.

"Jedi!"

A jedi, it was. A jedi master, sent here to this horrible planet to find out what was going on.

"Sith, why are you here?" The Jedi questioned.

"Why would it matter!" The Sith boomed.

The two enemies ignited their lightsabres, the Jedi's blue, and the Sith's, obviously, red. The two clashed blades for a while, until they got into a saber lock.

"Why have you taken a child?" The Jedi questioned, putting more pressure and power into his weapon.

"You'll never know!"The Sith said.

The two were evenly matched, until the Sith started to get the edge, pushing on his lighsaber more, and causing the Jedi to get closer to the floor.

"I am more powerful than you," The Sith said, trying to put one last ounce of strength into his Lightsaber.

Knowing he would lose the lock, the Jedi used the force to push the Sith away, causing him to fly away, and hit a tree. The Jedi approached the child, and yelled, "Come on, run!"

The Sith recovered quickly, and used a force-assisted jump to catch up with them.

The Jedi pointed the child in the other direction, and once again, started to fight the Sith Master.

They clashed blades rapidly, and the child continued to run. The Sith thought he was going to win, until he felt a warm blade enter his chest. The Jedi had impaled him.

"Overconfident," The Jedi said, retrieving the foe's lightsaber, and heading off with the child.

The Jedi had a good feeling about this child, he felt powerful, the feeling that emitted from him, was just like what he felt when near Yoda, or Mace Windu. This child had to be force sensitive. He was going to take him back to the temple. If he was 7 or below, he could be trained, perhaps this was the chosen one, destined to bring balance to the force. He had to find out.

"Child what is your name?" The Jedi asked.

"Thalo D'jek," The child replied.

"How old are you?" The Jedi questioned.

"6," The child said.

The two then ran off, and climbed into the Jedi's ship. It was a one-man ship, so the child had to sit on the Jedi's lap. For the Jedi, it was uncomfortable, but he could put up with it back to Courasant. As the ship started to take off, the Jedi flicked various switches, until the ship blasted into the sky, and within a few seconds, they were off the planet. He then flicked a few more switches, and a hologram came on, showing the Jedi council.

"Masters, the Sith is dead, and I have obtained a child whose power is surely unmatchable," The Jedi explained.

"How old is he?" Mace Windu asked.

"6," The Jedi replied.

"Old enough to begin the training, he is," Yoda said, and he looked at Mace Windu.

"Bring him here, and we will test him," Mace Windu said, and the hologram cut off.

The Jedi focused on flying, and entered lightspeed. The child sat there, looking around the small starfighter and admiring the technology.

Eventually, the Jedi came out of lightspeed, and started to fly towards Courasant. The Orange lines glowed brightly, and the child started at it, looking amazed at the beautiful sight. The Jedi approached the city, and landed by the Jedi temple. Mace Windu and Yoda stood there, the wind flom the ship landing blowing in their faces and shaking their cloaks.

The Jedi then opened up the ship, and stepped out of the ship, and helped the child to get out. Yoda stared at the boy, smiling. The boy felt nervous, feeling the power and authority emitting from them.

Yoda, the boy, the Jedi, and Mace Windu then walked into the Jedi Temple.

"Boy, what is your name?"Mace Windu asked, walking up a flight odf stairs and heading towards the Jedi Council tower.

"Thalo D'jek," The boy said, entering the Council tower with the others.

Yoda and Mace Windu then sat down, looking around at the other Jedi in the room.

"Begin your test, we will," Yoda said, looking at the boy, and smiling.

The Jedi in the background then left, and entered his apartment, and started meditating.

The Jedi was then called down to the Council room.

"Gorgoneal Orkehrr," Yoda said. "Have an apprentice, you will," Yoda said, and the Jedi smiled.

"Trained by you, Thalo D'jek will be," Yoda said.

Thalo walked into the room, approaching Gorgoneal and looking up at him.

"You're gonna train me?" He said.

Gorgoneal crouched, and looked at Thalo.

"Yes, you are very strong in the force, and you will be a great Jedi," He said.

Thalo started at him and smiled, and the two Jedi left, talking to each other.

"Yoda, what makes you think he is so strong?" Mace said.

"His power in the dark side, yet no conflict," Yoda replied, and the Jedi Master started out of the window, thinking about the future of the boy.


End file.
